1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for supporting devices along the side of a home aquarium and particularly to an easily assembled bracket which hangs over the upper end of an aquarium wall to support an air pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, home aquarium air pumps and related devices have generally been placed on flat table surfaces alongside the fish tank with long connecting air line tubes leading over the tank walls into an air filter or other device in the water. The air pumps vibrate on the surfaces to cause undesired noise and also tend to move or creep from the original position. In addition, the high level of water in the tank may result in back flow siphoning to the lower air pump which can cause water damage. One attempted solution for some of these problems has been the use of a unitary bracket having a right angle portion which hooks over the edge of the tank wall and another reverse right angle portion extending downwardly along the wall and outwardly to form a horizontal ledge on which the air pump rests in a flat position. Another bracket, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,921, issued Apr. 27, 1954, forms the base support for a motor and pump combination including an integral flexible hook that clamps directly over the wall. While these brackets raise the level of the air pump to shorten the air lines and reduce back flow, they do not adequately reduce vibration of the pump and cannot be readily disassembled into a compact size for packaging or storage.